extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Kush
Nubian (Nilotic)|tech_group = Middle Eastern|capital = Shendy (2593)|rank = Kingdom|government = Tribal Monarchy|development = 41 (Roman-Parthian War)}} Kush is a Nubian Despotic Monarchy located primarily in Sudan, bordering to the north, to the east, and to the south. Kush is playable from 2 to 350, where it is annexed by . See also: , , , Strategy Prologue You are starting here in a odd position. Though the people of were driven by the invaders such as Persians, Macedonians, and Romans. But you are only known successor of . But it is time for you to restore the dignity of . But you border to the powerful country in the north known as . It is advised not to attack them. Maybe you should wait for them to crumble. But first. You will have to deal your rivals such as . Opening Strategy Build up to your army force limit, ally with , and fabricate claims on and . Then proceed to annex the Blemmyes, they are weak and will have no allies. After that, declare war against Aksum until you defeat their army. Proceed to fully siege and subsequently annex the entire country. Afterwards. Raise the local autonomy in the province that you conquered. Expansion into the Arabian Peninsula should then follow. Expansion into Arabia While you wait for the to crumble. Build up your Navies to a Force limit. And then break the alliance with and start building Spy Networks against them. Afterwards. Fabricate claim on the Himyarite province. one will be enough. Declare war on , but careful though since most of Yemeni Province are mountainous. Make sure not to attack the enemy armies in the mountain province. Once you defeated , annex their province through a peace deal, and then raise the local autonomy in the province you conquered and wait for the core to be finished. Your next target will be and (it doesn't matter which order you annex the in). Late game Eventually, will begin to crumble. When they are, declare war and take the provinces required to form , thus reclaiming the ancient Egyptian legacy and land for the Egyptian religion. if breaks free of Roman control. It will be your next obstacle of forming itself. as long as itself exist. you won't be able to form . your next target will be Egypt. starting building a Spy Network against them. and fabricate claims on Egyptian provinces. once the last of province is annexed. you will be able to form once more. Upon reclaiming Cairo, an event will fire called The Conquest of Memphis that allows you to adopt the Egyptian culture and move your capital to Cairo or refuse to gain +1 Stability instead (always go with the first choice). Once has been formed, you will then get a permanent claim on the entire Egyptian region. Religion Your primary religion is Egyptian. Most of Nubia is Egyptian, meanwhile the southern provinces you own are Fetishist (including your capital). You will need to enact the religious policy to begin converting the Fetishist provinces to your religion. Once you conquered the province from and . you will most likely have South Arabian provinces most in Ethiopia and Arabia. Should be easier to convert than the one like Fetishist provinces. since South Arabian provinces have +2% Local Missionary Strength. Culture Your primary culture is Nubian, and in the region of Nubia, most of the province are Nubian culture. However, as soon as you conquer Memphis (361), you will get the event Conquest of Memphis which will allow you to change your primary culture to Old Egyptian (Kemetic) or refuse and gain +1 Stability instead. Decisions Form Requirements: * does NOT exist *Is not , or *Primary culture is Nubian or Old Egyptian *Is not a subject *Is at peace *Owns as core provinces: Alexandria (358), Cairo (361), Rosetta (362), Al-Gharbia (2526), Minya (2524), Asuyt (2523), Qena (360) Upon enactment: * Gain +25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Egypt Region * Become Kingdom if Duchy *Become * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Reform the Government Requirements: * Is at peace * Is a Tribal Monarchy, Tribal Despotism, or Tribal Federation * Administrative Power at least 200 * have Legitimacy at least 60 * has a Stability at least 3 * Either: ** has completed Administrative Ideas ** has completed Innovative Ideas ** has completed Economic Ideas * has Reformed Religion or adopted Feudalism Upon enactment: * Lose -200 Administrative Power * Lose -5 Stability * Government changes to Feudal Monarchy Eastern Technology Reform Requirements: * Is at peace * Administrative power at least 200 * Administrative Technology is at least level 21 * Is in the Christian religion group Upon enactment: * Lose -200 Administrative Power * Lose -1 Stability * Change Technology group to Eastern Muslim Technology Reform Requirements: * Is at peace * Administrative power at least 100 * One of the following must be true: ** Administrative Technology is at least level 26 ** Is in the Muslim religion group Upon enactment: * Lose -100 Administrative Power * Lose -1 Stability * Change Technology group to Muslim Reform the Clergy Requirements: * Religion is one of the following: ** Suomenusko ** Romuva ** Slavic ** Druidist ** Germanic ** Zamolxist ** Egyptian ** Ashurist ** South Arabian ** Nabataean * Administrative Tech at least 15 * Administrative Power at least 100 * Own at least 10 provinces in the Christian religion group. Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Gain country modifier Reformed Clergy until the end of the game. ** +10% Stability Cost Modifier ** +1% Missionary Strength ** +1 Tolerance of the True Faith ** -2 Tolerance of Heathens Kushite Ideas and Traditions Traditions: * +10% National Tax Modifier * +1 Attrition for Enemies Ideas: # Egyptian Influences: -10% Technology Cost # Nubian Pyramids: +1 Yearly Prestige # Iron Working: +10% Infantry Combat Ability # Rightful Rulers of Egypt: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Meroitic Alphabet: -10% Culture Conversion Cost # Blue and White Nile Rivers: +10% Production Efficiency # Resistance to Foreign Invaders: +10% Morale of Armies Ambitions: * +20% Manpower Recovery Speed Category:Countries Category:African countries Category:Egyptian countries Category:Nubian countries Category:Nilotic countries Category:Tribal Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Roman-Parthian War Category:Middle Eastern countries